hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'opa'i (episode)
Ho'opa'i (Revenge) is the 21st episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five O turns up the heat on a crime boss after the safe house of an undercover police officer who infiltrated his organization is compromised which results in fatal casualties. Plot The safehouse of FBI agent Reggie Cole is ambushed and even though one of the bad guys are killed, Reggie's wife, Lisa Cole is shot dead. Hawaii Five-0 tackle the case despite being warned by Cole's FBI superiors not to go after Jimmy Cannon, a crime boss that Cole has been targeting for two years. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams later visit Cole in hospital and discover that he's escaped with Danny believing that Cole is now on a one-man mission of revenge. The team soon track down Cole with Cole revealing that Cannon didn't order his wife's death. In fact, it was Cannon's son, Richard Cannon who ordered the ambush and attack. With Richard now arrested, Cole continues his investigation into Cannon. Quotes Agent Allison Marsh: I want to talk to your boss. Steve McGarrett: Lady! I answer to God, and to the Governor, neither of whom are going to help you out right now, so take a seat. Kamekona: Kamekona no welch. Had that little punk made his free throws, you would've been taking me to the water park this weekend. Instead, I gotta serve as your personal chef the whole week. First up, Spam. Potato frittatas and Spam-fried rice. Steve McGarrett: So everything you cook for me this week, is it gonna have Spam in it? Kamekona: Of course. It's the Hawaiian steak, the nectar of the islands. Steve McGarrett: Do you know what's in Spam? I'll tell you. It's processed pork parts, salt, and meat stock. Kamekona: That's what give them the glaze. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Kamekona: Taste. Steve McGarrett: I don't wanna taste. Kono Kalakaua: Hey, how's Reggie? Danny Williams: Reggie's fine. Tangential gunshot wound to the liver, so he's gonna need a little time. Kono Kalakaua: Tangential? Williams, you don't have to bust out the big words to impress me. Danny Williams: That's very cute. Your turn. Danny Williams: (speaking to Kono) What are you doing? Spider Woman, what are you doing? I got them on speed dial. Would you be careful, please? Stop? That's nice. Destruction of government property. That's Been hanging out with McGarrett too long. Steve McGarrett: McGarrett, Williams. Five-0. Hey. We're here to see, ah, Jimmy Cannon. Guard: Mr. Cannon isn't seeing any visitors today. Why don't you guys go get some lunch? (Guard starts pulling out some money) Danny Williams: I'm not hungry. (Guard puts money into McGarrett's left front pocket.) (Steve looks at Danny with a WTF look - he is NOT doing that) Guard: Come back tomorrow. Steve McGarrett: Thank you very much. Danny Williams: Thank you very much? Steve McGarrett: You heard him. Mr. Cannon's not seeing any visitors today. Danny Williams: Hm (Steve firmly places both hands on the steering wheel and settles into the seat) Danny Williams: Please don't do that. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Don't put your hands on the wheel every time something terrible happens, - and I have to pray. Please? Steve McGarrett:'''Just hang on a second. '''Danny Williams: Wait. Wait. (puts on his seatbelt) Okay. (Steve guns the engine to go crashing through the gate) Notes * Steve McGarrett let Sandrine sign his cast when flirting with her last episode, her signature can be seen throughout the episode. * Steve did his morning swim... even with a cast on. * Reggie Cole is initially holding 2 weapons on Nelson Lee when he shoots him. One of the weapons suddenly is holstered between the time it took to fire the shots and Reggie running over to ask him who ordered the hit on him. Deaths * 2 dead Trivia * Sean Combs who plays Reggie Cole is credited as a Special Guest Star. * Cara Buono of Stranger Things made her a guest appearance. * Keith David and Daniel Dae Kim previously worked together in the video game Saints Row. Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)